My unborn Child
by Shariselyde
Summary: Another Rose having a baby with Dimitri story. You'll just have to read it becasue the summary might change. I promise though it's not the same as the other "Rose having Dimitri baby" story.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Thousands of thought were running through my head as I looked down upon the stick people call a pregnancy test. This small, breakable piece of device could possibly destroy mine and Dmitri's life forever if it read positive. For the past two weeks, I have been sick only in the mornings, been very emotional, and extremely tired for no reason whatsoever. I never thought anything of it until one day I explained all this to my best friend Lissa. She asked me if my period started this month and when I told her no, she suggested that I take a pregnancy test.

PREGNANT! I can't believe there's a possible that I, 17 years old Rose Hathaway a dhampirs, could be having a baby with 24 year old Dimitri Belikov who is another dhampir.

I can't believe this is happening to me right now. If this stick says that I'm pregnant, than how the hell do I explain this to Dimitri? Of course he's going to think that I cheated on him. I mean come on two dhampirs can't reproduce with each other. Maybe I can just have an abortion and get rid of the thing if I am pregnant.

That way, he won't leave me and our lives would be perfect; well close to perfect at least

I was brought out of my thoughts by a soft beeping sound coming from the test signifying that I can view the results. "Well Rose," I said to myself, "it now or never."

Slowly, I walked towards the test scared out of mind of what it was going to say. When I finally did make it to the pregnancy test and read what it said, I almost passed out right then and there.

I, 17 year old Rosemarie Hathaway was pregnant with Dimitri Belikov's baby.

Right at the moment I did what any other teenager would do when they found out they were having a baby; I dropped down on my knees in the bathroom floor and cried. Praying that somehow all this was just a horrible nightmare.


	2. Chapter 1: Damnit Lissa

Chapter 1:

"Roza, Roza. Please open your eyes." That voice. I knew that sexy Russian voice anywhere. It was the voice that belonged to my Dimitri. I tried to do as he asked but for some reason my eyes would not cooperate. Eventually I did manage to pry them open and when I did, I noticed that I was no longer lying on my bathroom floor. Instead, I was on my bed lying in the arms of my Russian god.

"Roza what happened? It look like your were crying." Shit! Everything came crashing down on me at that moment. The test, the baby, the possibility of Dimitri leaving me. Dimitri must have noticed that I was thinking about not telling him because he removed one of his hands that was around me and placed it under my chin; forcing me to look him in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Rose you know you can tell me anything. I love you and I just want know what's wrong. Please Rose just tell me."

"Comrade I promise you, there is nothing wrong" I lied. Well it wasn't complete lie. There really wasn't anything wrong because in a matter of days, this little problem of mine is going to be fixed. I knew for a fact that I wasn't ready to be a mother and even though Dimitri was 24, he was still a little young to start a family. So I've came to the conclusion that I was going to have an abortion. That way I won't be messing up Dmitri's career and none of us would have to sacrifice anything in order to raise it.

I could see that he knew that I wasn't telling him something, but he decided to let drop; for now at least. In which, I was grateful for.

"So Comrade, not that I'm complaining or anything but why are you in my room at…what time is it anyways?" I asked while getting out of his arms so I could close the bathroom door. When I had my little melt down, I forgot to pick up the pregnancy test off of the bathroom floor. The last thing I needed was him finding that test.

"Its 2 hours pass curfew and can't I just come see the love of my life without there being a reason?" He asked with a smile playing on his lips.

Ooo those lips. I could just kiss those sexy lips of his all day. Humm… that's not such a bad idea. Then maybe kissing could lure him into sex. Shit! What is wrong with me? I've never been this horny before. Must be those fucking pregnancy hormones. Good thing I'm terminating this whole thing then I won't have this problem.

"Of course you CAN, but I have this feeling that you came here for something else." I said while shaking all sexual contents of me and Dimitri out of my head and walking over to his waiting arms.

"Ah Roza, you always seem to be able to read me. You're right. I did come over here for another reason." "And that reason would be?" I asked a little scared of what it was. Did he find out about the baby? But that couldn't be it because I just found out this morning and no one else besides Lissa knew that I took the test. O know she wouldn't-

My internal struggle was interrupted by Dimitri saying "I talked to Lissa today. Rose is there something that you want to tell me?"

My only thoughts at the moment were Shit! If I Dimitri doesn't kill me for thinking that I cheated on him Lissa was sooo going to get it.


	3. Chapter 2: Together we can do this

**AN: Hello everyone. I just wanted to get two things out the way before I continue with the story.  
>1. Sadly, I don't own any of the characters in this story Richelle Mead does.<br>2. I do support abortion but only under certain circumstances. But in Rose's case I don't support it because she's has love ones who can help her through this. Any way on to the story…  
><strong>

Chapter 2:

Dimitri was still staring at me waiting for me to respond. Maybe if I played dumb he'll let it go. Humm it's worth a shot. "What do you mean Comrade?" I said while trying not to look him in the eyes.

"Rose don't play dumb with me. I know you know what I'm talking about." He said with all seriousness in his voice. "Seriously Dimitri," I said still trying to play dumb, "I have no idea what you're talking about." "Rose, Lissa told me that haven't been feeling well. She said she thinks she knows what's wrong with you, but she wanted me to come talk to you to make sure that everything is fine."

Damnit Liss! She knew that I couldn't lie to Dimitri and if I did, he could always tell. Before I took the test that destroyed my life not to mention Dmitri's, I told Lissa that if it read positive, then I was going to have an abortion. No questions asked. She begged me not to do it. Saying that it's been Dmitri's dream to have a baby with me and that both her, Dimitri, and everyone else who loves me would help us take care of it.

I couldn't let myself believe that. Liss made it so sound easy; raising a child with the man I loved, us both still being guardians, and maybe in the future getting married despite the negative feedback we would receive. However I knew that my life couldn't be that easy life she described to me.

But deep down inside me, I really did want to keep this baby. I want me and Dimitri to raise this child together. I want to be able to be called "momma" and Dimitri "daddy." But I also knew that none of us would be able to take care of a child with both of us being guardians. Meaning that either I or Dimitri would have to quit being a guardian. Something that I knew he loved and something I always wanted to be.

I didn't even notice that I was crying until Dimitri was wiping tears away from my puffy eyes. "Rose, please tell me what is going on. Whatever it is, I promise that we can get through it together. Please Rose; I hate to see you crying."

I really do want tell him that I was pregnant with his child. Even if was planning on terminating the pregnancy, he still deserved to know that he have a child. He would never forgive me if 2 years later he heard that I was pregnant with his child and then went and ended it.

"Dimitri," I said while still crying. "I...I don't know h...how to tell you thisss, bbut I'm prreegnant wwith your baby." I didn't look up after those words left my mouth. I was terrified of what his expression would be. Hell I'm surprised that he hasn't already left the room. After what seems like a lifetime, but it was really 15 minutes, he spoke. And what he said was not what I expected to hear.

"Rose look at me." He didn't say it in a mean way but it still held some authority to it which made it kind of hard not to listen to what he was telling me. When I finally looked at him, his face held no emotion but in his eyes I could see love, happiness, confusion, and hurt? "Roza, do you realize that you have just made me the happiest man in the world? Rose I'm going to be a dad!" He said with so much happiness that I would have thought he was high or something.

"So wait, you're not going to leave me? You actually want to have this baby with me?" I asked him while I stared at him completely shocked out of my mind.

"Of course I wouldn't leave you Roza, I love you more than anything in this world why would you think that?" He asked with hurt written all over his face. "Well I thought that if I told you I was pregnant than you would have thought that I cheated on you or something and would leave me." I confessed. I couldn't believe it. Dimitri was happy that I was having his baby and he wasn't going to leave me.

"Rose, I know you. And I know that you wouldn't cheat on me just like I would never cheat on you. I am though a little hurt that you would think that I wouldn't want a child with you. It's been my dream to have a child with you but I knew that two dhampirs can't reproduce with each other so I let that dream go if it meant that I could spend the rest of my life with you. But now by some miracle, I have the best of both worlds." "But what about us being guardians. I mean we both can't guard our charges and be parents." I said still a little shocked that Dimitri was happy about all of this.

"Roza we'll work it out. Like I said before we can get through this together. Just know that I love you and I will never leave you." We both knew those words were dangerous to say but at the moment, I didn't care. He was actually going to stay with me throughout this whole thing. And if he was ready to be a father than I was ready to be a mother. Yea I know that being a teen parent would be a challenge but with the help of Dimitri, not to mention Lissa and everyone else, than I know that I could do this. Maybe Lissa was right after all. Maybe I really could have my happy ending.

As I laid there in the arms of my true love, I started to become extremely tried. Dimitri must have noticed the same thing because he pulled back the sheets of the bed so that we both could crawl underneath them. "I love you Roza. And thank you for making me a daddy." He said. Well at least that's what I think he said because by then, I was already half way asleep with his arm wrapped around me; happy that I wouldn't have to go through with the abortion plan after all.


	4. Chapter 3: Dimitri Jr and HER

Chapter 3:

I was brought out of my blissful sleep by a weird feeling in my stomach. I immediately ran to the bathroom knowing what was about to come. I'm pretty sure that I woke Dimitri up but at that moment I didn't really care. I made it to the sink just in time and started puking my guts out. Thank goodness I had my hair up.

I felt a pair of strong hands rubbing small circles on my back tried to soothe me. Eventually I stopped vomiting and right away started brushing my teeth. This has been going on for 2 weeks, it's kind of like a routine I do now. Wake up, vomit, brush teeth, and eat.

After I was done, I turned around and saw Dimitri leaning against the door looking at me with concerned written all over his face. "I'm fine Comrade." I said hoping to easy some of his concern. "Rose, I think you shouldn't go to your classes today. At least not your morning ones if you're going to be doing this."

Now normally I pounce on an offer like this. In mean no morning classes. That means that I wouldn't be going to Stan's class and really, who in their right mind wants to go there. However last time Stanly boy kicked me out of his class, Alberta informed me that I can't afford to be kicked out his class any more. Even though I'm the top of my class and have made two kills without being promised, I need to be in his class so I'll have the credit in order to graduate.

"Dimitri really I'm fine. This has been going on for 2 weeks; I'm used to it by now." I said as I walked pass him and headed straight towards my closet to find what I would wear today.

"Two weeks? Rose why didn't you tell me about this?" "Because Comrade, it only happened during the mornings and after that I would be fine. I didn't think it was a big deal." I said while still deciding on what I would wear. Every time Lissa and I would go shopping, she would want to buy me the whole store. And as a result of her madness, finding something to wear was a bitch.

Out of nowhere, two strong hands were around my waist. "Rose please next time something is going on with you, tell me. I want to always be there for you and little Dimitri Jr." That made me turn around.

"Dimitri Jr.?" I asked with amusement laced in my words. "And what makes you so sure that it's a boy?" He leaned down towards my ear and whispered "Guardian secret."

~~VA~~~~~~~VA~~~~~~~~VA~~~~~~~~VA~~

The day went the way any other normal day would. Answer questions, sleep, text Eddie in class, sleep some more, piss off teacher, you know the usual Rose Hathaway school day. I was now in the lunchroom sitting at my usual table with Lissa, Eddie and Mia.

Lissa said that Christian had to tend to something and then would join us later. And as for Adrian, his aunt, or queen bitch as love to call her, needed him to be at some fancy meeting. He should be back tonight actually. I for one could care less if fireball came back or not. Every time we try and have a conversation, it ends up with us quarrelling.

I decided that I would announce my pregnancy to them, and fire fly included and Adrian too if he makes it back in time, tonight in Lissa room. That way I wouldn't have to repeat myself. But of course Lissa already knows. Which reminds me…?  
>"Lissa" I said interrupting her conversation with Eddie. "Yes Rose" "How could you tell Dimitri that? Did you know that he came and talk to me about it last night?" I asked while everyone else around us was totally lost to what I was talking about.<p>

"_Rose I had to do it you was going to have an abortion. I knew eventually you would regret doing that not to mention what Dimitri would feel if you did something like that without him knowing." _ She said through the bond. "It's okay Liss, I mean he was okay with it when he found out; happy even." ", I Rose I told you everything we be fine." She said speaking out loud this time.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell you guys are talking about?" Said Eddie, clearly frustrated that he's completely lost. "Calm your ass down Castile. Everyone meet me and Lissa room tonight before curfew; I have something important to announce.

"Rose saying something important? Everyone take cover I think the apocalypse is finally coming." Said by no other than Christian who was walking towards our table.

"Fuck off lava boy, I know your period is on and everything but can you at least try and keep your bitching to yourself, I am not in the mood."

"Guys please don't start." Said Lissa. Sometimes she loves it when Christian and I argue saying that we act like brothers and sisters whenever we do. Although despite this, she will always try to break it up before it goes that far. "So Christian what you had to go do?" She asked with all the love she had for him showing in her eyes.

Yuck! I honestly don't see why Lissa picked Christian out of all the guys in this school. I mean he wasn't ugly or anything, but sometimes, no most of the times, his attitude made him unattractive.

Before Christian could answer Lissa, I heard the most horrible sound in the world; Tasha laughing. I turned around to where I heard the sound and as soon as I did I wish I didn't. If hearing Tasha laughing wasn't bad enough to make it worst, she was laughing with her arm laced with Dmitri's. And he was laughing along with her.

Only three words came to my mind when I saw the scene before me; O FUCK NO!


	5. IMPORTANT

Hey everyone. Just wanted to say that I haven't forgotten about these stories or my other ones. I'm moving this story to my new account on fanfiction because my cousin is going to be taking over this one. So if you would still like to read this story, and my others, my new profile name is **.Pray. **

Sorry for the inconvenience to anyone.


End file.
